Just One More Time
by Christian Fangurl
Summary: The herd has just settled into the island, when Diego's world is rocked. Troublesome dreams, a friend lost, the return of an enemy, and near death. Who thought that there could be an upside? Pairings: Manny/Ellie and Diego/Shira. Warning: sad parts. Rated T for blood and character death.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so this is probably the weirdest and saddest fanfic I've ever written, and it's not my best hopefully someone will like it. I almost cried while I was writing it, so you probably will too, if you like Buck as much as I do. To be honest, I don't even know why I always make bad things happen to my favorite characters. It doesn't make any sense. Can anyone relate? It didn't take me long at all to write this fanfic, which makes sense since its only 5 chapters and an epilogue long. So anyway, _Italics _means thoughts, and **bold **and _italics _at the same time means it's a dream. Also, there are a lot of references to the third film in here. Try to enjoy!

Diego's P.O.V.

**_I ran through the jungle, straining myself to run faster, wanting to get there in time._**

**_I stopped in my tracks, paralyzed with horror as I saw my friend falling into the mouth of the huge dinosaur._**

**_As the dino closed its mouth, I wondered why I hadn't done anything; I'd just stood there in horror._**

**_"No!"_**

"Diego, wake up! You're dreaming!"

I jolted awake and saw Shira looking at me, worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Y…yeah, I'm fine."

I got up and walked closer to the entrance of the small cave my mate and I shared and sat down, staring out at the sky, which was beginning to brighten as the sun rose.

As I sat there, I thought, _what is wrong with me? I DID save him, he's not dead! At least… he didn't die there, but I don't know where he is now._

Shira came up and sat down beside me and softly said, "Are you sure you're ok?"

I sighed and said, "I don't know."

We sat there in silence for a while before I said, "These dreams are driving me crazy. I can't stop thinking about him."

"About who?"

I sighed and turned away.

We were quiet for a while before Shira got up and said, "Follow me."

I got up and said, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

I followed Shira out of the cave.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait; I've been super busy planning my senior trip… in two years. Yeah, I know, it's still a ways off, but it doesn't hurt to start the planning early, right? Also, I got a new kitten (a female gray tabby) and a new fish (a beautiful dark blue male betta), and a lot of other stuff has been going on. Just let me warn you; Buck fans, you will probably not like this fanfic. I don't even understand why I wrote it. Buck is not really in it (well… he kind of is… it's hard to explain), but it's mainly about him and Diego. It's just a friend thing. But when Buck is kind of in it, he's kind of… OOC. Which makes sense because… never mind. This fanfic is not my best work. But there is another Ice Age fanfic I'm working on that I will post when I get it done. So anyway, read the chapter and try to enjoy it… just prepare yourself for sadness.**

Still in Diego's P.O.V.

Shira and I arrived at the top of a huge cliff, overlooking the entire island.

The view was breathtaking, and I said, "Wow. How did you find this?"

"I just decided to do some exploring on night while you were asleep, and I found this."

"You mean you just roamed the island alone at night? We still don't know what all's here, it could be dangerous!"

"Well, I'm not exactly defenseless, Softie."

"You do have a point, but I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"That's sweet, but I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about me."

"Ok, ok."

We sat in silence for a while before Shira said, "So what's bothering you?"

I sighed and said, "Well, I guess I need to start at the beginning. 15 years ago, when Ellie was pregnant with Peaches, and before Granny became part of the herd, Manny, Sid, Ellie, Crash, Eddie and I discovered an underground world of dinosaurs."

"Really? I used to hear stories of a dinosaur world, but I never really believed them."

"Well, it's true, I've been there. Anyway, we met someone down there that became our friend, and he helped us rescue Sid, who had been kidnapped by a dinosaur, and he helped us get back home. He almost joined the herd, but decided to stay at the last minute. And lately, I've been thinking about him, and having nightmares about him dying. I wonder what happened to him."

Shira was quiet for a while before saying, "What kind of animal was he, and what was his name?"

"He was a weasel, and his name was Buck. He had an eye-patch and a knife made of a dinosaur tooth."

I looked at Shira, and saw that she looked shocked.

Her expression slowly turned sad, and she whispered, "Oh, no."

Worried, I said, "What, what's wrong?"

She turned away and didn't say anything, until I said, "Shira, tell me!"

She looked at me, guilt and sadness in her eyes.

She said, "I… I know what happened to him."

"You do?!"

"Yes. Gutt… Gutt killed him."

I was shocked.

"What?"

Shira nodded and said, "We found him floating on a piece of ice shortly before we found you guys, and Buck refused to join the crew, so Gutt killed him."

I felt the shock and grief as I tried to grasp that Buck was dead.

I heard Shira say, "I'm sorry, Diego, it was my fault, too. You have the right to blame me."

I turned to her and softly said, "I don't blame you, it's just…"

I trailed off.

We were quiet for a while, before Shira said, "I think you'll want to know this."

"What?"

"Right before Gutt killed him, Buck said something."

"What'd he say?"

"He said, 'Go ahead; kill me. I've lived a full life, and I'm happy with it.'"

I turned away, afraid that Shira would see me cry.

_Come on, Diego, sabers don't cry._

Shira said, "You remember when Gupta gave Louis a knife to fight with?"

"Yeah."

"That was Buck's knife. Gutt gave it to Gupta."

I couldn't say anything.

I turned away and slowly walked back to the cave, Shira following me.

I couldn't stop thinking, _he's dead. Buck's dead. Dead._

As I walked back to the cave, I wondered, _how am I going to tell the others?_

**Yeah, not my best work. But this is not the end. Please review! Oh, little note for Over the Hedge fans: I will be posting the first chapter of my first Over the Hedge fanfic in the Over the Hedge section as soon as I post this. It is called "A Raccoon Love Story", and the sequel to it will be an Over the Hedge/Ice Age crossover fanfic. Yeah, that will be interesting. And Buck will be in the crossover. It will be my first crossover fanfic. **


End file.
